Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
It is useful if an image to be managed or posted on a social media platform has a comment added thereto to describe the details or situation shown in the image.
As a method for adding a comment to an image, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-097773 proposes a technique for analyzing the appearance and/or position of a subject in an image to determine a comment and then displaying the comment in the form of a comment balloon in the image.